Highschool
by frimil
Summary: 14 años despues, la historia continúa, esta vez con los hijos de los amigos más famosos de la TV.   Joey volverá a NY, y descubrirá algo muy importante para él, pero también para Emma...
1. Amor a primera vista

_**Primero lo primero,  
Friends no me pertenece.**_

_**Siempre he querido que esta serie continuara, así que se me ocurrió seguirla unos cuantos años después, con los hijos de nuestros amigos favoritos…**_

HIGHSCHOOL

_Han pasado 14 años desde que vimos a Ross, Rachel, Chandler, Mónica, Joey y Pheobe juntos por última vez. En todo ese tiempo han pasado muchas cosas. Pheobe y Mike tuvieron un hijo llamado Tyler. Ross y Rachel tuvieron otro hijo, Patrick, y se mudaron fuera de la ciudad, frente a la casa de Chandler y Mónica. Mike y Pheobe también se mudaron cerca de allí. Joey se fue a Los Ángeles, desde entonces, no volvió a ver a sus amigos…_

Un rayo de luz iluminó la cara de Emma. Se tapó la cara con su brazo.

-Mamá, cierra la cortina.- se quejó.

-Son las siete. Debes ir a clases.- respondió Rachel.

-Cinco minutos más.

-Tres. Ni un segundo más.

Rachel bajó las escaleras de su casa. Fue a la cocina, donde en la mesa, estaba sentado su esposo desayunando. Se sentó junto a él.

-No puedo creer que ya tenga 16. Me parece que fue ayer cuando dijo su primera palabra, "gleba".- suspiro- ¿Tú qué dices, Ross?

-Tienes que aprender que ya no es una bebé. Pronto traerá a su novio a casa y…

-Te estás adelantando mucho, cariño.

Emma bajó con la mochila colgada del hombro. Atravesó la cocina hasta la puerta.

-Emma, espera.- la detuvo Ross- ¿No comes nada?

-Comeré algo en el camino.

-De acuerdo, no olvides que cuando llegues estaremos enfrente.- dijo señalando la casa vecina. Donde vivían Mónica, Chandler, Jack y Erica.

-Ok.

-Un momento.- la detuvo nuevamente Rachel. La abrasó y la besó en la frente.- Cuídate.

…

-¿Dónde está Emma?- se quejó Erica apoyando la espalda en los casilleros.

-No lo sé, ya debería estar aquí.- respondió su hermano mirando su reloj.

Jack, Erica, Emma y Tyler tenían una especie de tradición, todos los días se encontraban a charlar antes de clase, pero la impuntualidad de Emma casi siempre estropeaba los planes. Ese no era el caso de los Bing. Erica era tal cual su madre, siempre puntual y ordenada, a veces hasta llegaba una hora antes a los eventos; y ya que Jack vivía con ella, tenía que hacer lo mismo.

-Tal vez ya está en la clase.- comentó Tyler.

-¿Emma? ¿Llegar temprano?- apuntó Erica- No lo creo, no la señorita impuntualidad. Siempre llega dos o tres minutos luego de que suena la campana.

-¿Entonces por qué estás tan preocupada?

-Porque es el primer día de clases.

-¡Chicos!- oyeron una voz gritándoles desde lejos.

-Emma, llegas tarde.- rezongó Erica.

-Lo siento, me atrasé un poco. Se rompió mi bicicleta.

Sonó la campana.

-Nos vemos luego.- se despidió Jack, yéndose a clase junto con Tyler y Erica.

Emma abrió su casillero y buscó su cuaderno de biología. No había palabra que describiera el desorden que tenía allí dentro. De pronto, un chico entro al edificio, aparentemente acababa de llegar. Tenía cabello negro y ojos marrones, estaba vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta gris. El chico abrió su casillero, que estaba cerca del de Emma. Ella lo miró de reojo mientras sacaba algunas cosas. Cuando Emma encontró su cuaderno, de una vez por todas, cerró su casillero y fue a clase, seguida por el chico.

…

-...y como los zánganos no tienen aguijón…- explicaba la Sra. Glade, la profesora de biología mientras sus alumnos fingían prestar atención.

¿A quién se le ocurre dar una clase sobre abejas? La biología ya es bastante aburrida, pero con esto Glade lograba que sus alumnos se durmieran. Un chico sentado al lado de Erica estaba durmiendo y tenía pintado un par de ojos en los párpados. Erica estaba fascinada oyendo a su profesora hablando sobre como las abejas llevan el polen, cosa que a Emma poco le importaba.

Notó que alguien la estaba observando. Miró sobre encima de su hombro, estaba en lo cierto. El chico que había visto en la entrada no paraba de mirarla, y cada vez que ella se volteaba, aislaba la mirada al techo.

-Sería más creíble si miraras para adelante, ¿sabes?- le dijo Emma al chico que estaba sentado justo detrás de ella.

-Nunca fui muy bueno improvisando.- se río el chico- Soy Alex, Alex Levon. – dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Soy Emma, Emma Geller.- respondió ella apretando su mano, luego miro para adelante – Aburrida la clase, ¿no?

-Si es clase, es aburrida.

Ese último comentario hiso reír a Emma. Cosa que no debió hacer, porque en ese instante la Sra. Glare se percató de que sus estudiantes no estaban prestando atención a su clase.

-¿Sr. Levon, Srta. Geller, tienen algo que compartir con la clase?

-No señora.- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Más les vale. En cuanto a usted Srta. Geller, espero que cambie su conducta. El año pasado ya ha tenido muchos problemas, espero que este año no se repita.- dijo la profesora casi gritando.

-Disculpe señora,- protestó Alex levantándose de su asiento- nosotros pagamos para que nos traten bien.

-¡Esta es una escuela pública!

-Bueno, pero le pagan a usted.

-Vaya fuera, Levon, usted también señorita Geller.

Ambos salieron del salón de clases, y se sentaron en un banco junto a una máquina de golosinas.

-Lamento haberte metido en problemas.- se disculpó Alex, en verdad apenado.

-¿Qué dices? Me defendiste, y me salvaste la vida.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro, un rato más allí dentro y me moría de aburrimiento.

_**Lo sé, no he puesto a Joey aún, quiero dar un tiempo antes de que aparezca y empiece el drama. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Dejen reviews, plisss.**_


	2. El regreso de Joey

Jack y Erica estaban un poco preocupados sobre su prima por lo que pasó con la señora Glare. Ambos notaron como aquel chico no paraba de mirarla, y así había sido todo el día.

Estaban los cuatro amigos caminando por el pasillo. Había sido un largo día. Ahora volvían a casa para descansar un rato y prepararse para el día siguiente día.

-Vamos tortuga, quedarme mucho tiempo aquí me causa jaqueca.- dijo Jack al ver a su prima buscar unas cosas en su casillero.

-Vayan, luego los alcanzo.- respondió ella.

En serio tenía que ordenar su casillero. Tenía los libros dispersados por todas partes, papeles, chicle, y… ¡había algo que se movía! Emma se sobresaltó cuando un ratón salió disparado de entre unos papeles.

-Linda mascota.- comentó Alex viendo como el ratón se alejaba por el pasillo- Mañana lo encontrarán en la comida de algún profesor.

Ambos caminaron hasta fuera. Ya todo el mundo se había ido.

-¿Tienes como ir a casa?- preguntó Alex viendo la bicicleta de Emma, o más bien lo que quedaba de ella.

-Puedo caminar, mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí.

-En ese caso, puedo llevarte.

-No quiero molestarte, ya hiciste bastante por mí hoy.

-Tienes razón, hice que te echaran de clase y que una profesora nos odie. Déjame compensarte.

No dejó a Emma responder y se acercó a una motocicleta. Se puso un casco y le entregó uno a ella.

-¿No eres muy joven para conducir?

-Confía en mí. Soy un gran conductor.

Emma decidió no poner resistencia, subió a la moto de su amigo y se aferró a su cintura con fuerza.

-¿Nunca subiste a una de estas, verdad?- preguntó Alex antes de arrancar la moto.

-¿Cuentan las de las maquinitas?

Alex río y puso la moto en marcha. Emma se aferró a él aún más fuerte, y cerró los ojos. El viaje duró poco, en unos minutos ya habían llegado.

-Gracias por el viaje.- dijo Emma bajando de la moto y entregándole el casco a Alex.

-Ni lo menciones. ¿No te olvidas de la bicicleta?

-No importa, de todos modos la iba a tirar.- respondió con una sonrisa- ¿Vives en la ciudad?

-Sí. ¿Cómo supiste?

-La matrícula de tu moto dice "NY Rocks".

-Ah, cierto. Siempre lo olvido. Oye, quizá algún día podamos ir a tomar algo.

Emma mostró una enorme sonrisa.

-Quizá.

…

Desde la ventana de su casa, Erica y Jack vigilaban a su prima. Nunca la habían visto tan interesada en un chico que había conocido hace unas horas.

-¿Qué estamos viendo?- preguntó Pheobe acercándose a ellos.

-Estamos espiando a Emma.- respondió Jack.

Cuando el chico se fue, y Emma venía para allí, los tres se alejaron de la ventana y fueron a la cocina, donde se encontraban Rachel, Chandler y Monica.

-¿Quién era ese chico?- preguntó Pheobe al ver a Emma entrar a la cocina.

-¿Qué chico?- interrumpió Rachel.

-Lo conoció en clase, y él la trajo en su moto.- informó Erica.

-¡Erica, cállate!- gritó Emma.

-Al menos no le dije que por su culpa los echaron de la clase.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó Rachel.

-No fue su culpa,- explicó Emma tratando de sonar convincente- la profesora me gritó y Alex me defendió.

-Con que se llama Alex.

-¡Mamá!

Fue a la sala de estar, y encontró a su padre mirando televisión junto a su hermano de 3 años.

-Ese es un tiranosaurio, Patrick.- explico Ross señalando la pantalla de la TV.

-¿Otra vez Jurassic Park?- preguntó Emma sentándose en el sofá junto a su padre.

-¡Es una gran película! ¿Cómo es que no te gusta?

-No es que no me guste, es solo que me hiciste verla 27 veces.

-¡_Tonosario_!- gritó Patrick.

-Es tiranosaurio, cariño.- lo corrigió Ross- Hablando de eso, Emma, adivina quién vuelve a NY.

-¿Quién?

-El tío Joey.

-¡Genial! No lo veo hace 6 años. Por cierto, ¿Qué tiene que ver Joey con un dinosaurio?

-Antes de que nacieras, a Joey le decíamos tiranosaurio por su gran mandíbula.

-¿Le decían, o le decías?

-Sí, solo yo.

-Me imaginé.- concluyó Emma saliendo de la habitación y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó su madre.

-A casa, tengo tarea que hacer.

-Tienes razón,- dijo Monica- Jack, Erica, vayan arriba y hagan su tarea.

-Llamaré a Mike para que haga que Tyler haga la tarea.- dijo Pheobe.

-¿No crees que lo obligue?

-No, una vez lo llevo a los bolos cuando yo estaba trabajando.

-¡Tú lo llevaste a un bar!

-Cállate, Geller.

…

-¡Joey, volviste!- gritó el casero- Ha pasado tanto tiempo, después de que el resto de tus amigos dejaron el edificio, nada es lo mismo.

-Me lo imagino, Terry. Me sorprende que sigas trabajando aquí.

-Qué puedo decir, no hay muchos trabajos bacantes para un hombre como yo. Aquí es donde pertenezco.

-Igual yo,- dijo Joey sacando algunas cartas de su casilla de correo- no puedo creer que dejé Nueva York. Me siento como un tonto. Pero ahora sé que aquí es mi lugar, con mis amigos.

-Pero ellos se mudaron a los suburbios.

-Lo sé, solo vine a buscar el correo, en un rato Chandler vendrá a recogerme y me quedaré con él un tiempo. No creerás que pueda ser tan tonto.

-Bueno…

…

Ahora Emma entendía que Alex tenía razón, Glare la odiaba. Se notaba con toda la tarea que le había mandado. De todos modos la habría odiado, la mayoría de los profesores la odiaban.

_Pregunta 21 ¿Cómo se crían los huevos de las abejas obreras cuando…?_

¡Al diablo con Glare y sus endemoniadas abejas! Emma casi tiró todos los cuadernos de su escritorio, pero la música de su celular la detuvo. Era un mensaje.

Luego de leerlo, salió prácticamente volando de su habitación.

…

-¡Tío Joey!- gritaron Jack y Erica abrasando a su tío.

-Chicos, tanto tiempo. Jack, campeón, que alto que estas, en poco tiempo me pasas a mí, bueno no lo creo, pasarás a tu padre primero.- Chandler se río- Y tú, Erica, estás hermosa.- dijo acariciando el cabello rubio de su sobrina- ¿Dónde está…?

-¡Tío Joey!- gritó Emma corriendo a abrasar a su tío.

-¡Emma!

Joey no podía creerlo, Emma era igual a su madre. Tenía su mismo cabello, su misma sonrisa, y definitivamente sus mismos hermosos ojos azules.

…

Luego de salir a cenar fuera todos juntos para celebrar el regreso de Joey, los niños, no tan niños, se fueron a dormir. Joey se quedó en casa de Chandler y Monica. Monica fue a dormirse temprano, y Chandler y Joey se quedaron mirando tele en el sofá.

-Me alegra que vinieras,- dijo Chandler- los chicos están felices de verte.

-Yo también estoy muy contento.- contestó Joey mientras sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Se que estás feliz, Joey, pero no es para tanto.

-¡No es eso!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hoy estaba revisando el correo de nuestro viejo apartamento, y encontré una carta,- Joey le entregó un sobre a Chandler- es de una antigua novia mía.

Chandler abrió el sobre, encontró una carta dentro.

_Querido Joey,_

_Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y enserio lamento decírtelo tan tarde. He tratado de contactare antes pero no pude, y me di por vencida. Pasaron los años y aún no te había dicho la verdad. Tengo un hijo, Joey, y sí, es tuyo. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por no decírtelo antes. Nos encontraremos mañana en el Central Perk, a las siete, y puedes hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras. No es obligación que vengas, tú decides._

_Kate_

Chandler quedó en shock al leer la carta.

-Joey…

-La mandó el 2005. Cuatro años después que la dejé embarazada.

-No puedo creerlo…


	3. El comienzo de una más que amistad

_**Enserio lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en publicar este capítulo. Pero ahora que llegaron las tan deseadas vacaciones de verano, y tengo todo el tiempo que quiera, prometo subir más capítulos.**_

_11:21, 11:23, 11:25…_

Todos los chicos de la clase no quitaban ni un segundo la vista del reloj. Todos estaban esperando que terminara la clase.

Erica sintió que una mano tocaba tu hombro. Se giró y vio a Alex con un papel doblado en la mano.

-Pásaselo a Emma.- susurró.

Así hizo Erica. Al recibir la carta, Emma la abrió, la leyó y se río. Erica la estaba observando todo el tiempo. Emma agarró una lapicera y escribió algo en el papel, luego le paso el papel a Erica.

-Pásaselo a Alex.- susurró.

Así fue toda la clase. Alex y Emma estuvieron todo el tiempo pasándose cartitas y riéndose. Llegó un momento que a Erica le hartó ser la lechuza mensajera, pero al ver lo feliz que estaba su prima trató de no interponerse.

…

-Hola, chicos.- anunció Tyler sentándose en la mesa de Jack, Erica y Emma en el almuerzo.

-Hola.- respondieron todos, pero Emma estaba mirando para otro lado.

-¿Emma, por qué estás mirando a aquel chico?- preguntó Jack.

-¿Ese es Alex?- preguntó Tyler, pero Emma parecía no estar escuchando la conversación- Supongo que sí.

-Estuvieron mandándose cartitas toda la clase de química.- comentó Erica.

Jack se llevó el puño a la boca- Pshhhhhh Tierra llamando a Emma, Pshhhhh Emma responde Pshhhh,- fue poniendo la voz cada vez más aguda- la perdemos Pshhhhh la estamos perdiendo Pshhhhh…

-Sigo aquí.- señaló ella.

-¿Por qué no lo invitas a que venga?- preguntó Erica.

-¿Enserio?- todos los chicos estaban detrás de Emma haciendo señales a Erica con la cara y los dedos de "No".

-Claro.

-¡Alex!- llamó Emma haciendo una señal para que viniera, mientras Jack se llevaba la cara a la mano.

Alex se acercó a la mesa.

_Sí que es lindo…_- pensó Emma.

-Tú ya conoces a Erica, ellos son Jack, el hermano de Erica, y Tyler.

Alex saludó a los amigos de Emma. A todos les calló muy bien. Era gracioso, bueno, y muy lindo…

…

Luego del almuerzo, el día paso muy rápido, cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban esperando a _la tortuga Geller_ fuera.

-¡Joey!- exclamó Tyler al ver a su actor de telenovelas favorito.

Joey saludó a los chicos, luego preguntó:

-¿Dónde está Emma?

-Ya sale, de seguro se está hablando con Alex.-dijo Erica.

-¿Quién?

-Conoció a un chico ayer, y al parecer le gusta.

Joey se quedó observando al chico que salía del edificio hablando con Emma. Cuando Emma lo vio, se acercó a él para saludarlo y presentárselo a su amigo.

-Alex, el es Joey, mi tío. Bueno, no exactamente mi tío, tú me entiendes.

Alex asintió con la cabeza.

-Es un placer.

A pesar del sentimiento de sobreprotección que tenía Joey sobre Emma, debía admitir que el chico era simpático. En verdad, era muy parecido a él.

-Debo irme,- dijo Alex- en un rato comienza el juego de los Knicks.

-¿Te gustan los Knicks?- preguntó Joey sorprendido.

-¿Bromeas? Me encantan.

Cuando Alex se iba, Joey se acercó a Emma y le susurró.

-Me encanta este tipo.

…

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo Mon cuando Joey les contó lo que había pasado a ella, Ross, Rachel y Pheobe.

-Yo tampoco.- respondió Joey.

-No entiendes, Joe.- dijo Ross- Tienes un hijo que no conoces. ¡¿Qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo? ¡Ve a buscarlo!

-Tienes razón.- concluyó Joey saliendo corriendo de la casa.

Pero tres segundos después volvió a entrar.

-¿Cómo se supone que lo encuentre?

-Primero tienes que buscar a Kate, tu hijo de seguro estará con ella.- explicó Ross- ¿Quién es esta mujer, de todos modos? ¿Es la actriz?

-No. Ustedes no la conocían. La conocí en la feria. Estuvimos juntos un largo tiempo, luego yo dije que no quería nada serio y no nos volvimos a ver.

-¿Por qué los hombres siempre lo arruinan todo?- preguntó Rachel.

…

Emma estaba haciendo la tarea. No podía concentrarse. Así que dejo la tarea a un lado, prendió la computadora y se conecto al Messenger.

Alex estaba conectado.

Emma no sabía si hablarle o no.

Muy tarde, él le había hablado antes.

_Alex dijo:  
hola  
gracias por dejarme sentarme con uds. hoy_

_Emma dijo:  
no hay de que_

_Alex dijo:  
haciendo tarea?_

_Emma dijo:  
si, como supiste?_

_Alex dijo:  
tienes pinta de ser de las que hacen la tarea cuando llegan a casa  
pero supongo que te dio flojera y te conectaste_

_Emma dijo:  
eres todo un Patrick Jane_

_Alex dijo:  
jajaj  
oye, que te parece si mañana te llevo a mi casa despues de clase y nos tomamos algo?_

_Emma dijo:  
te refieres a alcohol? O.o_

_Alex dijo:  
NOOO!  
me refiero a café, te parece?_

_Emma dijo:  
seguro_

_Alex dijo:  
es una cita  
chau_

_Alex se ha desconectado_

Emma lo había conseguido. Había conseguido una cita con Alex.

…

-Hazlo de una vez, Joey.- se quejó Chandler.

-Y si está muerta, y mi hijo quedó solo.

-No seas tan drástico.

Joey llamó al número.

-Hola. Busco a Katherine Levon.

_**Ojalá les haya gustado, si es así, dejen rewies. Bss.**_


	4. La cita

_**Otra vez, lamento la tardanza. Les informó que tengo un grave caso de SRAML (Sin Reviews Actualizo Más Lento). Así que, cuantos más reviews tenga, más rápido actualizaré la historia. ;)**_

A la mañana siguiente Joey entró a la cocina de Ross y Rachel.

-Hola, Joey.- dijo Rachel con Patrick en su falda- ¿Encontraste a Kate?

-No. Pero tengo su dirección. Mañana iré a verla.

-¿Por qué no hoy?- preguntó Ross.

- Porque tengo que pensar que voy a decirle.

-¡¿Pensar?- gritó Rachel.

-Sí. Sé que no estás muy familiarizada con el tema, pero el cerebro está para algo…

-No juegues con migo, Joey. ¿Pero qué tienes que pensar? Dile que quieres ver a tu hijo y qué los quieres a ambos.

-¿Pero y si está casada? ¿O no me deja ver a mi hijo?

-Joey,- esta vez fue Ross quien habló- es tu hijo, ella no tiene derecho a no dejar que ese chico conozca a su padre. Después depende de ti si quieres de vuelta a Kate. ¿La quieres, verdad?

-Cuando salíamos, yo no quería una relación seria. Pero después de todo lo que pasó en Los Ángeles, he cambiado de opinión. Y ella era perfecta para mí. Me complementaba…

Rachel parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Iré hoy en la tarde.- dijo Joey.

…

Emma bajó las escaleras cantando y bailando.

-¿Qué te tiene tan feliz?- preguntó su madre.

_Me olvidé por completo._

-Uh, ma…

-¿Si?

-Tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Lo que sea.

-Verás, Uh, Alex me invitó a su casa luego de clases…

-Me parece bien.- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa cómplice.

-No lo entiendes, el vive en, Uh… Manhattan.- Emma vio la cara de sorpresa de su madre- Por favor mamá, en verdad quiero ir, el me llevará…

-Puedes ir.

-…y estaré aquí antes de las nueve… espera. ¡¿Puedo ir?

Rachel asintió, y Emma no dudó un segundo en abrazarla.

-Una cosa más, si papá pregunta…

-…fuiste a la casa de una amiga.

Emma sonrío, si había alguien que la entendía esa era su madre.

…

Las clases pasaron bastante rápido, además los miércoles salían antes de clase, lo qué le dejaba a Emma más tiempo con Alex…

Emma solo le había contado a Erica lo de su cita con Alex, sabía que los chicos la molestarían.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Alex al encontrarse con Emma en la salida.

-Más lista que nunca.

Emma subió a la motocicleta de Alex, se puso el casco y se aferró a su cintura.

El viaje tardó un poco, pero llegaron. Alex dejó su moto en el garaje de un edificio. Él vivía en el cuarto piso.

Cuando entraron en el apartamento, había una mujer revisando el correo.

-Emma, ella es mi madre.- dijo Alex.

-Es un placer conocerla Sra. Levon.

-Por favor, llámame Kate. Sra. Levon me hace sentir vieja.

Emma sonrío. Esta mujer definitivamente era la madre de Alex.

Luego de dejar sus cosas en el apartamento, Alex llevó a Emma al Central Perk, una cafetería que estaba a unas cuadras del edificio.

Emma y Alex se sentaron en un sofá rojo.

-Mucha gente viene aquí,- explicó Alex- pero todos se sientan en las mesas, Gunter, el dueño del lugar, guarda estos lugares para clientes habituales, como mi madre y yo.

Luego de ordenar sus pedidos, Emma y Alex siguieron charlando y riendo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Emma.

-Ya lo estás haciendo.- respondió Alex- Pero puedes preguntar otra cosa.

-¿Por qué no vienes a una secundaria en Manhattan?

-Es que normalmente no estoy aquí. Yo me quedo con mis abuelos cerca de donde tú vives, vengo a Manhattan los viernes y me voy los domingos. Mi madre tiene un apartamento aquí por su trabajo, pero me mudé este año con mis abuelos porque mi madre nunca iba a estar en casa los días de semana, y mis abuelos querían que me mude con ellos. Al principio no me gustaba, pero ahora estoy tan feliz de haberme mudado con ellos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si no, nunca te hubiera conocido.

…

-Kate…- murmuró Joey.

-Basta, Joe. ¡Intenté avisarte, pero tú seguías ignorando mis llamadas! Ya es tarde.

-Al menos déjame ver a mi hijo.

-¿Y qué quieres que le diga? "Él es tu padre, quien tu pensaste que murió hace años."

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Dame tiempo para hablar con él.

A Joey no le gustaba la idea, pero era la única manera de ver a su hijo.

…

Emma había pasado genial con Alex. Él la llevó a su casa.

-La pasé genial.- dijo Emma.

-Sí deberíamos repetirlo.

Entonces Emma hizo algo que nunca había hecho con un chico que conocía hace dos días, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo besó.

-¿El sábado a las seis?- preguntó Alex luego de que se separaran, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Claro.- respondió Emma.

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Y si es así, recuerden lo del SRAML ;)**_


	5. Hablando de padres biológicos

_**Está bien, grítenme, insúltenme, láncenme cosa, pero aquí esta (¡POR FIN!) el nuevo capítulo. Espero que sigan leyendo esta historia, y gracias por sus reviews :D**_

_**Y a los q no han comentado aún, ¡Vamos gente! Digan lo que piensan. Cualquiera puede hacerlo, no importa si no están registrados, y no importa qué idioma escriban, también se inglés y portugués, y si es en otro idioma, para eso existe el Traductor Google ;)**_

…

Para cuando Joey llegó a la casa de los Bings, ya eran las once de la noche.

Joey esperaba poder llegar a su habitación sin despertar a los demás, pero Chandler ya estaba en la cocina esperándolo.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Chandler- ¿Lo viste?

-No. Kate quiere hablar con él antes.

-¿Y qué hay de ella?

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-¿Está casada o…?

-No lo sé, la verdad es que no pregunté. Pero no tiene anillo, y por el aspecto del apartamento dudo que esté saliendo con alguien.

Chandler fue yendo a su habitación, pero se detuvo en el borde de las escaleras.

-Oye, Joe, todo saldrá bien.- dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

…

Emma llegó a la puerta de su secundaria para encontrarse con Erica, Jack y Tyler hablando.

Luego de saludarse, Jack y Tyler fueron a hablar con Alex. Él y Emma intercambiaron unas sonrisas, y Erica se percató de ello.

-Supongo que te fue bien en tu cita. ¿Qué paso?

-¡Lo besé!

-¡Wow, no puedo creerlo! Cuéntamelo todo. ¿Cómo fue?

-Bueno, me llevo a casa, nos estábamos despidiendo, y no sé por qué, lo agarre del cuello de la camisa y lo besé.

-¿Cómo se sintió?

-¡Sensacional!

…

-…Y entonces me besó.- concluyó Alex.

-¿Con lengua?- respondieron Tyler mientras mataba hormigas.

-Eh… no.

-Ya aprenderás.- murmuró Jack sin quitar los ojos de su PlayStation portátil.

Ninguno hacía contacto visual.

…

La profesora de Biología había faltado (¡Yay!), y ahora Emma y Erica estaban usando ese tiempo para hablar.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Emma a su prima- Te noto algo… distraída.

-Estoy bien, es solo…

-¿Solo qué?

-Ayer escuché una conversación de mi padre con Joey.

Cuando Emma frunció el ceño, Erica continuó.

-Estaban hablando de una mujer.

-Joey… y una mujer. ¿Qué tiene de extraño eso?

-Es la manera de la que hablaba de ella, parecía que de verdad le importaba.

-¿Seguimos hablando de Joey?

-¡Hablo enserio!

-En ese caso deberíamos prestarle una atención especial a Joey.- dijo Emma sonriendo, ganándose otra sonrisa de parte de Erica.

Las chicas siguieron hablando. En algún punto de la conversación, Emma miró sobre el hombro de Erica a Alex, quien estaba hablando con los chicos.

-¡Emma!- gritó Erica sacudiendo una mano delante de la cara de Emma.

Emma volvió a mirar a su amiga, quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y cuanto más sonreía, más se sonrojaba Emma. Erica se percató de ello, y decidió no molestar a Emma… por ahora.

…

Ross apagó la televisión al comprobar su temor: no había nada que ver. Recostó su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos. Estaba tan distraído que no escuchó a Rachel entrar a la habitación. No notó su presencia hasta que ella se sentó en su falda y le planto un suave beso en los labios.

-Acabo de acostar a Patrick.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ben llamó.

-¡¿Qué?

-Que Ben llamó.

-¡Te oí antes!- gritó Rachel, obviamente irritada- ¿Qué quería?

-Quería ver a Patrick.

-¿Vas a dejarlo?

-¡Es su hijo, Rach!

-¡Pues él lo abandono!- gritó Rachel en respuesta, parándose y ahora sumamente enojada.

Rachel estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y Ross no la culpaba.

Cuando Ben tenía 16 años Susan falleció en un accidente de auto. Carol quedó devastada, e intentó suicidarse varias veces. No tardó mucho en ingresar a un hospital psiquiátrico. Desde entonces Ben no era el mismo. A penas cumplió 18 años, se mudó a Las Vegas, y Ross no lo había vuelto a ver… hasta aquella noche…

Antes de que Rachel comenzara a llorar, Ross se levantó y la abrazó.

-No puede hacernos esto…- lloró Rachel con su cabeza enterrada en el cuello de Ross.

…

-Se ven felices.- susurró Jack para romper el silencio.

-Todos ellos- dijo Erica, sin quitar la vista de la fotografía en la mano de su hermano.

La foto mostraba a sus padres (Chandler con una camisa que decía "I LOVE NY") posando frente a la Estatua de la Libertad con su madre biológica.

-De seguro ella estaba feliz porque iba a deshacerse de nosotros.- dijo Erica.

Jack sabía a quién se refería su hermana con "ella". Ninguno de los dos se atrevería a llamarla su madre, y no le iban a decir por su verdadero nombre por razones obvias.

-No saques conclusiones, Erica. Puede que esté feliz por visitar Nueva York.

Jack dejó la foto a un lado y continuó revolviendo la caja con recuerdos de su madre biológica.

-Mira esta.- dijo enseñándole a su hermana una foto de su madre luego del parto junto con ellos. Erica sonrío.

-¿Por qué crees que nos puso en adopción?

Antes de que Jack pudiera responder la pregunta de su hermana, fue interrumpido por el celular de ella. Erica contestó el celular mientras Jack continuaba hurgando en la caja.

-Hola.

-¡Erica!

-¿Qué sucede, Emma?

-No creerás lo que pasó.- respondió su prima.

-Pruébame.

-Ben llamó.

Erica abrió los ojos como platos. _Eso_ no lo veía venir…

...

Un piso debajo en esa misma casa, Rachel y Monica estaban teniendo exactamente la misma conversación.

-Dime que estás bromeando.- dijo Monica.

-Ojalá fuera una broma.

-¿Y qué van a hacer?

-No lo sé.- Monica notó la preocupación en la voz de su amiga- ¿Qué pasa si quiere quedarse con Patrick? ¿Y si…-

-¡Rachel, tranquilízate! Ben firmó los papeles. Legalmente tú y Ross son los padres adoptivos de Ben. Si Ben quiere llevarse a Patrick, tú y Ross pueden negarse, al menos hasta que Patrick tenga la edad suficiente para decidir.

-Tienes razón,- Rachel suspiró- no debo preocuparme tanto. Muchas gracias, Mon.

Monica sonrío.

-Para eso están las amigas.

…

Erica cortó el teléfono al terminar de consolar a su amiga. Respiró hondo y miro a su hermano.

-A que no adivinas lo que…- paró en seco al ver a su hermano leyendo una carta- ¿Qué es eso?

En vez de responder, Jack le alcanzó la carta.

_Queridos Jack y Erica,_

_Hace dos días yo estaba siendo llevada de la habitación de hospital donde ustedes nacieron, tratando con todas mis fuerzas para no llorar. Me perdí mi avión esta mañana, pero no lo lamento. Tenía que verlos una vez más.  
Chandler y Monica fueron muy comprensivos. Sé que serán muy buenos padres, estoy muy feliz con mi decisión de elegirlos a ellos… probablemente la única buena decisión que he tomado en un tiempo… No olviden pensar antes de tomar una decisión, chicos. No cometan los mismos errores que su madre. Pero no se preocupen, estoy segura de que ustedes no fueron un error.  
Voy a retomar mi último año en la universidad, que dejé cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada. Creo que nunca había estado tan asustada en mi vida, en especial porque al principio estaba un poco confundida sobre quién era el padre. Pero no se preocupen, luego de unos cálculos me di cuenta quien era. Su nombre era Joshua, era el capitán del equipo de futbol en mi universidad. Un gran chico. Los hubiéramos criado juntos si no lo hubiesen asesinado cuando robaron la tienda donde trabajaba.  
Soy una cobarde, lo sé. Pero no podía mantener a un bebé, mucho menos a dos. Tal vez si Joshua estuviera con migo podríamos intentarlo juntos, pero como siempre, el destino tiene otros planes para mí.  
Sé que Chandler y Monica los cuidarán, y que serán mucho mejores padres de lo que yo podría ser. Confío en ellos.  
Quiero que sepan que los amo y los amaré con todo mi corazón, no habrá ningún día que deje de pensar en ustedes._

_Los quiere,  
Su madre._

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Erica cuando terminó de leer la carta.

…

_**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Valió la pena la espera?**_

_**Y justo cuando pensaban que las cosas no podían ponerse más dramáticas. He tenido esta idea con Ben por algún tiempo, pero no sabía que lo pondría tan temprano. No se preocupen, todo tendrá sentido en próximos capítulos, y verán por qué Ben hizo lo que hizo.**_

_**También espero haberle hecho justicia a Erica.**_

_**Quisiera hacerles una pregunta, ¿les gustaría que regresara Erica? Dejen su respuesta en sus reviews, la respuesta que tenga más votos es la que voy a escribir. No se olviden, ¡REVIEWS! :D**_


End file.
